1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an emergency fire escape system particularly for use in multi-story high rise buildings and, particularly, to such escape systems concerning external means of escape from such buildings,
2. Background of Art
External emergency escape systems, as are known in the prior art, typically involve the use of an elevator or rail car. In such approaches, it is necessary to wait until the elevator arrives at the exact level where the person or party requiring rescue located.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,155 to Montaigne discloses an external system which employs railroad car-like vehicles upon a track. Such a system, while having some value to professional fire fighters, does not provide a personalized type of rescue system that would be virtually instantaneously available to a potential user. Further, a system of the type of Montaigne will effect upon the exterior appearance of a building and therefore, if for no other reason, would not be acceptable to most building owners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,384 teaches a window escape descent control device. It however is of value only to very fit or athletic, not the very old, the young or the disabled.
The present invention provides a system of emergency escape integrated into balconies of or within a high rise structure which, thereby, is accessible on an individual basis to the occupants of every apartment equipped with such a special balcony.